


At least it can't get any worse.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Varric spins tales at the Hanged Man.





	At least it can't get any worse.

Varric leans forward in his chair, the wood creaking under him. His audience does the same, mesmerised, and from where Hawke is standing it looks like a swirl of water with Varric at its centre. “… and then Hawke said, at least it can’t get any worse!”

The crowd erupts in delighted laughter, their collective shape uncurling and moving free.

“What happened next!”

Varric stands up and turns to the young man who just talked. The audience murmurs. “I’m tired.” Protests rise around him. He lifts his hands palms forward in defence. “Come back tomorrow, and I’ll tell you what happened next,” he promises.

He weaves his way through the small crowd, nodding at the occasional comment and encouragentn thrown at him. He joins Hawke in the dark corner he was looking on from. People’s gazes land on him, but no one dares come closer.

“It’s not like you to cut a story in half,” Hawke notes, handing a cup of ale to him.

The alcohol spills over when Varric grabs it, and he pauses to drink a few gulps while scanning the still-gathered mass of his audience. “I haven’t figured out how the story goes after that,” he mutters.

Hawke gasps theatrically, hand flying to his chest. “But I’m hanging from a cliff!”

Varric shrugs without looking at him. “Sounds like a you problem.”


End file.
